Silencio
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Kagome es una dulce adolescente, que tiene un defecto fisico la cual, la hace sentirce acomplejada y carecer de amigos, pero un buen día entablara una fuerte amistad con su vecino y vencerá su complejo sólo por él.


**Silencio**

Hola mi querido diario. Como ya sabrás hoy es mi cumpleaños 16, y mis padres me llevaran a recorrer la ciudad.

Hace unos días que llegamos de Kansas y aunque Tampa es una ciudad muy bonita, prefiero mi antiguo hogar.

Acá no sé si lograré hacer amigos, por lo que tú ya sabes. Allá se quedaron mis 3 mejores y únicas amigas, a las cuales extraño mucho.

Prometieron venir a verme durante las vacaciones, pero no sé si lo harán.

Mis padres insisten en que debo quitarme este absurdo complejo de encima y relacionarme con normalidad con los demás, pero no puedo, sabes que se me hace casi imposible llevar una vida normal desde los 10 años.

Pero bueno, dejando las penas de lado te cuento que está casa es mucho más grande que la anterior ¡vaya que el abuelo tenía dinero! Es una lástima que no haya podido despedirme de él antes de morir, pero papá dice que no debo sentirme triste ya que ahora estamos viviendo en su casa y es como si estuviéramos cerca de él.

Mi habitación me encanta y por fin tengo una con balcón, ya sabes siempre he considerado que los balcones son como estar fuera de casa, sin salir de la misma, además que son el refugio perfecto para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, poder contemplar el paisaje que me rodea y por las noches mirar la luna llena en total serenidad, ¡por cierto! Mi habitación colinda con la de mi vecino, se podría decir que nuestros balcones están a escasos metros, tanto que creo que si me estirara lo suficiente, podría infiltrarme en su habitación ¡si claro! Como si eso fuera a pasar…

Hay algo que te quiero contar, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie ok.

Mi vecino es un chico muy atractivo, parece que también es nuevo ya que lo vi a él y supongo que a sus hermanos (una chica y un chico) cargando unas cajas.

Él es como un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, es bien parecido delgado, un poco más alto que yo… creo y ¡no sabes! Tiene un cabello bastante peculiar, es color platino y sus ojos ¡uoh sus ojos! Son del color del sol. Cuando por accidente se cruzaron nuestras miradas el otro día creí que estaba viendo un ángel de carne y hueso y cuando me sonrió ¡uy! Quise lanzarme a sus brazos y acurrucarme en ellos, pero ya sabes son puras fantasías mías, así como estoy ahora sé que ningún chico jamás volteará a mirarme es por eso que sólo viviré de mis fantasías y sueños y si no te enojas, te llenaré de ellos.

Quiero escribir mucho, quiero llegar a ser una gran escritora y que la gente sepa lo que pienso y quiero decir a pesar que con palabras no puedo, ya que tú sabes desde que…

Oh, mamá me está llamando, ya es hora de ir a pasear.

Te veo luego.

Hola de nuevo.

Otra vez yo acá fastidiándote, ahora me encuentro en mi balcón y no sabes lo delicioso que está la brisa de la tarde y lo rico que huelen las flores de los árboles.

Te cuento: hoy fui a recorrer el centro de la ciudad con mis padres y es ¡wuau! Fue impresionante, nos subimos a un pequeño barco y recorrimos la bahía, ¡oh, el mar es tan cristalino! ¡Me encantó pasear en barco! Nunca antes lo había hecho y espero hacerlo muchas pero muchas veces más.

Aparte del paseo fuimos a un lindo restaurant marino ¡uhm! La comida estuvo deliciosa, jamás había comido mariscos tan frescos; Creo que está ciudad me está empezando a gustar, pero… tengo miedo de ir a la nueva escuela. Estoy segura que no hare amigos y hasta sé que se llegaran a burlar de mí (una lágrima rodó por su mejilla)

¿Qué sucede vecina? ¿Por qué esa lágrima? Parecías muy feliz escribiendo

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me está hablando? ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mi vecino! Y ¡¿ahora qué hago?! No le puedo responder aunque quiera

Vamos que pasa, ¿no me vas a decir que te sucede?

Oh, ya sé te has molestado porque interrumpí tu escritura.

Discúlpame por ello, es sólo que te vi tan concentrada que inconscientemente me quedé a contemplarte y… bueno debes estar escribiendo algo muy triste para ponerte a lagrimear.

Sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¡me estaba hablando! ¡En serio me estaba hablando! Quiero contestarle pero no puedo, las palabras no salen de mi garganta ¿Qué hago? Si descubre que no puedo, entonces jamás volverá a hablarme

Creo que eres algo tímida ¿verdad? Uhm, en ese caso creo que iré más despacio.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho, me mudé hace unos días con mi hermano y su esposa, pero no tengo amigos, así que… ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero… tú no puedes oírme, porque yo no te puedo contestar… ¡ya sé! (asentí con la cabeza) ¿me habrá entendido?

Ok, creo que nos pasaremos la tarde entera jugando a la mímicas… uhm, al menos creo que si quieres ser mi amiga ¿pero? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

(Moví mi mano como haciendo un más o menos) si supieras, la verdad probablemente no querrías ser mi amigo

Eres graciosa, me agradas pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¡Ups! ¿Cómo le digo que me llamo Kagome Higurashi? Estoy segura que no sabe el lenguaje de señas, pero ¡ya sé que hare! (le hago una seña con la mano de que esperé e ingresó a mi habitación por un block y un lápiz, pero… al salir a mi balcón él ya no está)

Lo sabía, sabía que no podíamos llegar a ser amigos. Bueno al menos me habló por unos segundos.

Querido diario, por hoy el día terminó, mi querido ángel me habló aunque yo no pudiera responderle, y hasta me dijo su nombre Inuyasha (sonrió) es bonito ¿no crees? En fin, basta de fantasías por hoy. Lo mejor es que me dé un baño y me aliste para descansar.

¿Ah? Mamá dice que un amigo ha venido a verme ¿pero quién? Yo sólo tengo amigas… ¡eh! ¡No puede ser!, alguien está subiendo a mi habitación (tocaron a la puerta) ¿y ahora como pregunto, quien es? ¡Ay! (suspiro) si tan sólo pudiera hablar… en fin abriré para quien quiera que sea no piense que soy una descortés.

¡No puede ser! ¡Es Inuyasha! Pe… pe… pe… pero ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Hola.

¿Te gustan los video juegos? Traje mi consola para jugar ¿quieres que juguemos?

¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Es mi pasatiempo favorito! Pero… (Sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza)

¿Dónde hay un toma corriente?

(Le señalo con el dedo) ¡Increíble! Vino a verme ¿será esto el inicio de una amistad?

Listo, ya lo conecte ¿te parece si jugamos uno de carreras de autos?

(No pude más y tomé mi block y el lápiz) Hola soy Kagome Higurashi, hoy he cumplido 16 años y me encantan los video juegos en especial los de carreras de autos, soy muy buena jugando

(Él toma mi block y el lápiz) ¿Qué ira a hacer?... ¡¿está escribiendo?! (Lo leo)

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Yo también tengo 16 años y me encantan los video juegos por lo que seremos rivales ya que yo también soy muy bueno.

En cuanto estés lista empezaremos

(Le sonrió y empezamos a jugar) Luego de un par de horas, nos hemos divertido mucho, hemos compartido risas y muchos apuntes. Por primera vez siento que tengo un amigo aparte de mis mejores amigas.

En cuanto se va me promete que volverá todos los días para hacer cosas divertidas, pero ni bien llegó a su casa, me lanza piedritas a la ventana de mi habitación y en cuanto salí al balcón, lo vi sentando en el suyo y me señaló el cielo.

Era una esplendía noche de luna llena acompañada de brillantes y tintineantes estrellas.

¿Uh? Me acaba de caer una bolita de papel en la cabeza, hay algo escrito

"me divertí mucho contigo, eres una niña muy linda" (le lanzó otra bolita de papel)

"gracias tú también eres divertido" (nos sonreímos)

Los días transcurren uno tras otro y mediante mensajes en papel nos comunicamos y contábamos muchas cosas.

A él le encanta la pesca, cosa que a mí no mucho porque me da pena matar a un pez, pero he de admitir que son deliciosos.

A ambos nos gustan los animes y ¡vaya que nos gusta!, el otro día nos pasamos 14 horas seguidas en su habitación viendo uno que acababa de salir a la venta.

El verano está transcurriendo de manera agradable. Ya llevamos 1 mes siendo amigos y a pesar que él no puede escuchar mi voz, siempre dice que es melodiosa y suave. Imaginó que lo dice por mi risa y alguno que otro sonido gracioso que logró hacer.

Un buen día me preguntó ¿por qué no podía hablar? Y le conté toda la larga historia, le dije que cuando tenía 10 años enfermé de la garganta y lo que se suponía debía ser una operación sencilla terminó por arruinarme las cuerdas vocales, y desde ese entonces poco a poco mi voz se apagó.

Me preguntó si lo mío tenía cura y le dije que sí, pero que una operación correctiva era algo muy costosa, por lo que debería mantenerme así hasta el día que pudiera recaudar el dinero.

Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero también un brillo de esperanza ¿Qué él lo que estaba pensando? No lo supe en ese momento.

Desde que la conocí me ha cambiado la forma de ver las cosas. Antes sólo pensaba en mí mismo y creo que era por ello que mis padres no me toleraban.

Ahora comprendo que la vida es más que sólo juegos, diversión y deseo de alcanzar objetivos vánales o frívolos. Ahora tengo una meta, un sueño que quiero alcanzar y no por mí sino por ella, deseo escucharla cantar, quiero oírla gritar, carcajear en voz alta pero sobre todo… escucharla decir mi nombre.

¡Que tonterías digo y hago! ¿Desde cuándo escribo un diario para plasmar mis emociones? Esto se supone que es cosa de chicas, pero… debo aceptar que desde que vi por primera vez sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y su alborotado cabello largo azabache azotarse contra el viento, algo en mí cambió. No sé ¿Qué es? Pero me agrada.

¡Ay pero cursilerías estoy escribiendo! (arranco la hoja del cuaderno y la tiro a la basura)

Mirare un poco de televisión ¡aish que aburrido! Ella no está y no tengo nada interesante que hacer (haciendo zapping) ¿Qué es eso? (un comercial llama mi atención) ¡eso es! Buscaré en la red los requisitos para participar.

¿Quieres entrar a un concurso de baile? ¿Estás seguro de ello Inuyasha?

Totalmente. Ya leí las bases del concurso y no parece complicado

Me tomó por sorpresa su propuesta, pero no la iba a rechazar.

De acuerdo en ese caso vayamos a inscribirnos… pero, ¿puedo preguntarte el por qué?

El primer premio es $250 mil, el 2do de $100 mil y el tercero de $50 mil, si logramos quedar en uno de esos tres puestos ¡podrás operarte! Y volverás a hablar ¿no te parecería genial?

(Me conmovió hasta las lágrimas su interés por querer ayudarme)

¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás de acuerdo?

(Lo abracé con mucha energía) ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo (él me sonrió y me sentí en el cielo)

Esa misma tarde mi mamá nos llevó al estudio de televisión para inscribirnos, nos indicaron todas las pautas y vaya que la competencia iba a estar muy reñida ya que los demás candidatos parecían bailarines profesionales, pero según los términos del concurso, todos debíamos ser aficionados.

Nuestro primer ensayo empezará en 2 días y de las 100 parejas que somos sólo quedaran 50, luego si es que Inuyasha y yo pasamos deberemos ensayar la coreografía inicial durante dos semanas, y nos asignaran un coreógrafo personal para un nuevo tipo de baile por semana.

El concurso durará 8 semanas y el último día quedaran 5 parejas finalista, ese mismo día se anunciaran los 3 ganadores.

¡Ay tengo muchos nervios mi querido diario! Me gusta mucho bailar, pero no sé si lograré hacerlo bien.

Inuyasha me ha propuesto que ensayemos por nuestra propia cuenta con su cuñada que es bailarina profesional, además de los ensayos a los cuales deberemos someternos, pero… no sé si lo lograré, no tengo confianza en mí misma, sin embargo lo veo tan seguro y deseoso de ganar que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Te dejo por ahora, está lanzando piedritas a mi balcón (sonríe) es su manera favorita de comunicarse conmigo.

¡Lo conseguimos querido diario!, ¡lo conseguimos! Quedamos entre las 50 parejas.

Ahora empieza lo de verdad difícil, tendremos que aprender a bailar hip-hop, merengue, salsa, tap, tango, flamenco etc…

Debo dejarte por ahora, el primer ensayo terminó hace un par de horas, pero ahora deberemos ensayar con su cuñada.

Ella es muy agradable y nos tiene mucha paciencia. Siempre me está alentando para no decaer cuando estoy cansada y empiezo a creer que no lo lograré.

Querido diario ya pasamos algunas eliminaciones y ahora somos 20 parejas, el público se ha enterado del porqué estamos participando y nos apoyan con sus cyber votos, pero el jurado cada vez es más y más exigente con lo que quedamos. Las críticas son desmoralizadoras y en varias ocasiones he querido llorar frente a cámaras, sin embargo Inuyasha me da ánimos para seguir adelante.

No quiero admitirlo, pero… me he enamorado perdidamente de él, es obvio que jamás se fijará en mí puesto que no creo que sea su tipo de chica, además desde que estamos en el concurso se ha vuelto muy popular y tiene cientos de fans (algo triste) sé que no debo fantasear con lo que no debo pero me gusta soñar en que algún día recuperaré mi voz y podré decirle lo mucho que le estoy agradecida por su amistad.

¡Qué extraño! No me está lanzando piedritas y ya es hora de ensayar.

Uhm, debe estar ocupado haciendo algo importante o quizá esté en una cita

¿Aún no terminas de escribir? te estoy esperando pequeña jilguero

¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba tras mío! ¿Habrá leído algo? ¡Ay espero que no!

Hoy decidí venir a recogerte, puesto que no ensayaremos en mi casa, si no en un estudio de baile.

Mi cuñada logró reservarlo sólo para nosotros y si en 15 minutos no llegamos se enojará. Así que vámonos de una vez ¿está bien? (le extendí la mano)

(Sujeté su mano y me sentí… tan feliz que no hallé palabras para describirlo) ¿Tú, crees que podremos llegar a la final?

¡Desde luego que lo haremos! Nos estamos esforzando al máximo y nos merecemos el primer lugar, pero si no lo conseguimos con el 2do bastará (sonrió)

(Cada vez que veo su sonrisa siento que todo es posible, me llena de tanta energía y fortaleza que quisiera tener alas para poder volar) así no ganemos estoy más que contenta por haberlo intentado

¡Pero qué dices! ¡Nosotros ganaremos! No tengas dudas de ello

Ese día ensayamos muchísimo, más de lo acostumbrado y a pesar que lo noté muy cansado se continuó exigiendo.

Mañana eliminaran a 5 parejas más y sólo quedaran 15 de ahí en adelante irán eliminando 2 hasta que queden 5 ¿me pregunto si lo conseguiremos?

Diario, sino logramos ganar prometo que conseguiré un empleo en lo que sea y ahorraré mucho para poder operarme y decirle con mi propias voz ¡gracias! Él ha hecho mucho por mí y yo quiero hacérselo sab… (El sueño le ganó)

¿Estás lista para impresionar a los jueces?

(Me moría de los nervios, pero le sonreí y le hice una señal de victoria)

¿Lista? Vamos a demostrarles de lo que somos capaces.

Querido diario estoy muy triste. Hoy tuvimos que bailar con patines de hielo y al momento de hacer una pirueta Inuyasha le lesionó el pie.

Pude notar claramente como el dolor se apoderaba de él, pero disimuló todo el tiempo, no se quejó en ningún momento hasta que estuvimos en el camerino. Recién entonces se empezó a quejar y hasta derramó un par de lágrimas por el dolor.

Le pedí que dejáramos la competencia, pero se negó rotundamente, me dijo que ya que habíamos llegado muy lejos y, debíamos continuar.

Me da pena, se esté sobre esforzando y todo por mí ¡no es justo! Quiero hacer algo por él, quiero demostrarle mi gratitud y hacerle sentir que me importa ¡me importa muchísimo! Es por eso que desde ahora ensayaré muy duro y no dejaré que se esfuerce tanto.

Es posible que por su lesión no pueda practicar durante algún tiempo, así que yo haré los pasos difíciles y me las arreglaré para que él haga los menos movimientos posibles sin que los jueces lo noten.

Ya me está lanzando piedritas ¿en serio piensa seguir practicando con una torcedura? En fin, te contaré luego.

No creo que debas ensayar con el pie como lo tiene, se ve inflamado

Tranquila ya tomé algunos analgésicos fuertes, por lo que podré tolerar la práctica.

Además ya estamos entre los 10 últimos y no me voy a echar para atrás por una simple torcedura.

Llegaremos a la final, así tenga que bailar en muletas ¡Ya verás! Ganaremos el primer lugar y tú por fin podrás operarte y yo… podré escucharte decir mi nombre.

(Me sonrojé al oírle decir ello) te prometo que cuando me opere sin importar cuando sea, lo primero que diré será… tu nombre.

Es el momento de la verdad, hemos quedado entre los 5 últimos, la próxima semana se sabrán los 3 ganadores.

Confió mucho en ti y sé que lo conseguiremos.

(¡Increíble, estamos en la final! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estamos entre los 5 últimos!) Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero sigo preocupada por tu lesión

Descuida, estaré bien. Puedo soportar hasta la final. Una vez que ganemos guardaré reposo, pero mientras tanto debemos concentrarnos en ganar ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo (entrelazamos los meñiques en son de promesa)

La competencia fue muy reñida, pero al final obtuvimos el 3er puesto.

Nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestro triunfo, pero ¿sabes? ninguno de los dos nos esperamos una sorpresa tan grande como la que nos dio una persona de la audiencia.

Ya habíamos ganado los $50 mil y estábamos más que contentos cuando de pronto uno de los jurados nos anunció, que por nuestro, esfuerzo y la valentía de Inuyasha para bailar a pesar de estar lesionado; Un televidente el cual es médico se conmovió a tal punto que se ofreció a operarme gratis y que nosotros sólo pagaríamos los gastos de hospitalización.

Es por eso mi querido y silencio compañero que mañana seré sometida a cirugía y en cuanto salga de la misma podré cumplir con mi promesa.

Nos vemos luego compañero, hasta entonces.

**10 años después…**

Por favor después de la señal deje su mensaje

Hola soy Inuyasha Taisho y yo Kagome Taisho.

(Ambos) deja tu mensaje ya que por ahora no podemos responder.

Uhm ¿crees que nos quedó bien?

Por supuesto ya que cada vez que tú dices algo con tu hermosa voz todo queda de maravilla (la tomé por la cintura y le di un amoroso beso)

Desde que recuperé mi voz siempre dices lo mismo (lo miré coquetamente) eres un adulador

En ese caso arréstame y encarcélame en tu corazón para poder estar siempre cerca de ti, mi hermosa ruiseñor

Te amo, mi querido ángel protector

Y yo a ti mi adorada avecilla cantora.


End file.
